


colliding galaxies (make love)

by lachance



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, POV Second Person, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Звезды сегодня выглядят совсем иначе.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	colliding galaxies (make love)

**Author's Note:**

> бета [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple)

Ты никогда не говоришь им, что была замужем, потому что это слишком. Разум девчонок, которые пошли по военке, скроен гораздо проще. Они хотят сбежать от жестоких отцов, или сбежать от своего места в этом мире, или увидеть звезды.

Звезды ты им можешь показать.

Ты никогда не говоришь им, что была замужем, потому что это слишком. Это просто не то, что от тебя хотят услышать в баре гражданского космопорта, последнего гражданского космопорта возле Зеты Водолея — буквально две мили бетона, торчащего в пустоте, под кислородным куполом, вечеринка у конца света, да… Это просто не то, что от тебя хотят здесь слышать. Здесь хотят слышать, где сегодня побывала твоя пушка, и где этой ночью побывают твои губы и пальцы, и на этом все. Еще — что тебя зовут Бет. Ты могла бы придумать что-нибудь, но нет, тебя просто зовут Бет. Это такое незапоминающееся имя — Бет. Утром она будет морщить свой очаровательный обгорелый нос и думать — Бетти? Бекки?

Она. Мужчины, которые ошиваются в таких местах — двух милях бетона, торчащих в пустоте под кислородным куполом — тебе отвратительны.

Ты никогда не говоришь им, что была замужем. Ты старше, ты всегда старше, и это чувствуется, ты смотришь на юную кожу под тертой формой, как людоеды на свежее мясо, да к черту это все. Воротник такой жесткий, что оставляет на шее красные следы, за плексигласом бездонный космос в миллиарды звезд, миллиарды живых миров, миллиарды зарождающихся миров; ты никогда не говоришь им, что у тебя двое детей, потому что вы знакомитесь в баре гражданского космопорта — на двух милях бетона в пустоте под кислородным куполом — и они тебе про онкологию своих родителей не рассказывают тоже. Ты предпочитаешь слушать, где прикусить так, чтобы у них новорожденный жар звенел внизу живота, как гигантский раскаленный колокол; звон отдается через все нутро; утренний сигнал тревоги отражается от стенок черепа, и ты просыпаешься рывком, как солдат. Как солдат.

Этим утром ты едва не умираешь. Этим утром где-то в огромном холодном космосе рождаются новые звезды.

Ты никогда не говоришь им, что у тебя двое детей. Это делает вас в своем роде равными — вы обе умеете держать оружие, обе не знаете, что будет завтра, так же, как не знаете, каково это — быть бездонной галактикой, где рождаются и умирают новые звезды; тебя зовут Бет, чуть за тридцать, здесь, потому что здесь весело, и потому что ты хочешь видеть, как звезды взрываются перед глазами, и она хочет увидеть это тоже. Собирая галактику губами с ее спины, ты смутно вспоминаешь темноту под трибунами на игре в регби, а потом темноту под трибунами на выпускном, а потом узкую койку и заднее сидение, а потом кресло в женской консультации, и койку в роддоме, и супружескую постель, и все это — будто звездная карта пути, который медленно убивал в тебе все человеческое; ты — галактика, где рождаются и умирают новые звезды, когда она проталкивает два пальца, три пальца, когда у нее темные волосы,и белая футболка без белья под коричневой кожей, такой и только такой галактикой ты хочешь быть. Ты вспоминаешь все равно.

Темнота под трибунами. Любой, кто как можно меньше напоминает отца — сойдет. Не пришло в голову, что меньше всех отца напоминала бы одноклассница, которая что-то в твоей груди задевает, когда проходит на занятия мимо твоего шкафчика. Они называют это компульсивной гетеросексуальностью. Тебе плевать. Когда брюнетка из порта спрашивает, как тебя зовут, ты — галактика.

Ты никогда не говоришь им, что была замужем. Добела закусываешь губу, когда док выжигает тебе шрам от кесарева. Не потому что тебе так приятно врать девчонкам в военной форме — да плевать, что они подумают, просто…

Не давай себя опознать, не давай себя запомнить, не спрашивай, не говори.

Тебя зовут Бет.

Ты — галактика.


End file.
